The NTLF conducted two three-day workshops in which a total of ten students learned basic radiation safety concepts, exchange and synthetic tritiation techniques, LSC, GLC, HPLC and NMR analytical methods. We presented an introduction on the environmental monitoring program at LBNL, and provided both the scope and some simple elements of the practice of making environmental tritium measurements. The NTLF approach to both hazardous and radioactive waste handling and disposal was covered. Total Income = $7,000. September 11-13, 1995: Dr. Roger Simonsson ASTRA HASSLE AB, Sweden Dr. Mike Collins Pfizer Inc., CT Dr. Robert Discordia Bristol Myers Squibb, NY Per Gullberg Pharmacia AB, Sweden Christine Donahue Environ, Health & Safety, LBNL September 18-20, 1995: Dr. Marco Skrinjar ASTRA DRACO AB, Sweden Larry Weaner R.W. Johnson BRI, PA Dave Hoerr R.W. Johnson BRI, PA Dr. Eric L. Trump National Tritium Labelling Facility, LBNL Dr. Mark G. Kubinec National Tritium Labelling Facility, LBNL